


Prepare for the Gays

by HahYeetLoserClub



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brad is still alive, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mileven, Reddie, Stenbrough, This has a plot i promise, benverly - Freeform, but irrelevent, byler, sydina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HahYeetLoserClub/pseuds/HahYeetLoserClub
Summary: Group chat fic, with other stuff. Promise there is a plot
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Dustin Henderson/Stanley Barber, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Mike Hanlon/Lucas Sinclair, Sydney Novak/Dina Bryant, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. WE ARE COMING

**Author's Note:**

> Trashman-Richie  
> Tity Boi- Beverly  
> Curly Jewish- Stan  
> Eds-Eddie  
> Farmer Man- Mike  
> Haystack- Ben  
> Billiam- Bill  
> SomeIdiot Stoner Boi- Stanley Barber  
> Paladin-Mike Wheeler  
> Wizard-Will  
> Bard- Dustin  
> Ranger-Lucas  
> Zoomer-Max  
> Sorcerer-Eleven  
> Christmas Tree-Dina  
> Angry Lady-Sydney

_ Losers Club  _

**Trashman** : guys my parents are sending me to my cousins house for the summer…

**Tity Boi** :no your joking i will not allow thus

**Curly Jewish** : To be honest I would be rather happy, but for the whole Summer? 

**Trashman** :shush grammar man i know you love me but yes the whole summer

**Eds** : wait really thats not fair 

**Haystack** : but thats stupid! Richie you have to stay

**Farmer man** : yeah ill fight your parents

**Billiam** : yea ill join mike in fighting parents!

**Curly Jewish** : Guys, I have something to say. 

**Trashman** :Stan everything isnt about you

**Curly Jewish** : Richie shush for one moment, please, 

**Tity Boi:** let him speak 

**Curly Jewish** : I have to go for the summer too, I’m getting sent to my cousins house. They live in like Indiana or something close to Hawkins I believe.

**Trashman** : wait that’s next to where im going

**Farmer man** : Why dont we all try to go together stan your going to a different place but if its close we could just invite them over to hawkins as well

**Haystack** : that sounds like a good idea we just need others to cooperate 

**Eds** : ROAD TRIP!

**Billiam** : ROAD TRIP YEAH!

**Tity Boi** : will everyones parents agree?

**Trashman** : im sure we will be fine ill smuggle you guys

**Curly Jewish** : Alright, I texted my cousin, he said “Chill”. 

**Tity Boi** : Isn’t your cousin friends with mine

**Curly Jewish** : I believe so. 

**Tity Boi** : alright then

_ Party  _

**Paladin** : guys, guys my stupid cousin is coming to my house, with all his friends, and like three other people

**Wizard** : for the whole summer

**Paladin** : Yeah the whole summer.

**Bard** : The really loud and annoying one 

**Ranger** : he wasn’t that bad

**Zoomer** : Who ?

**Sorcerer** : yeah who

**Paladin** : His name is Richie, and he’s loud and obnoxious 

**Bard** : Bless our souls

**Wizard** : oh god this is a nightmare

**Zoomer** : to be honest I wanna see who this guy is

**Sorcerer** : Let’s all add them to a groupchat!

**Paladin** : I dunno that seems like a risk

**Ranger** : No lets see it 

**Paladin** : Maybe

  
  


_ No people named Brad  _

**SomeStoner Idiot** : guys how do you feel about a roadtrip

**Angry Lady** : Stan no

**Christmas Tree** : Where

**SomeStoner Idiot** : Hawkins Indiana we are close to it plus I have to go with my cousin

**Angry Lady** : what do we get out of this

**SomeStoner Idiot** : Free sales?

**Angry Lady** : no stan

**SomeStoner Idiot** : PLeaSe Forr MEE

**Christmas Tree** : Im down

**Angry Lady** : no- oh Dina? Okay fine.

**SomeStoner Idiot** : YES LET’sS Gooooo!

_ Syd and Stan _

**Stanley:** That’s Gay

**Syd:** Shut up


	2. ROAAAAAAAAD TRIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "GIVEME THEOAXU AFIOH" BEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
> It's all about that aux cord.

_ Losers Club _

**Farmer man** : Who’s driving?

**Trashman** : Only two of us can drive.

**Curly Jewish** : You guys are seriously making me drive? 

**Tity Boi** : thats an L stan the man

**Haystack** : I have to drive too stan

**Curly Jewish** : I can only fit four people, so who’s coming in my car?

**Billiam** : I will

_ Bill and Bev _

**Bev** : ahahah gaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

**Bill** : I regret telling you anything

_ Losers Club _

**Trashman** : You and me STAN THE MAN!

**Curly Jewish** : Bill your fine, do I have to drive you?

**Haystack** : ill take Bev, Mike, and Eddie.

**Eds** : I CALL MUSIC   
**Trashman** : I CALL MUSIC IN STAN’S CAR

**Curly Jewish** : No, no, no.

**Trashman** : I CALLED IT

**Billiam** : to be fair he did

**Curly Jewish** : BILL, help me out here, do you really want to listen to Richie’s music?

**Billiam** : it isnt that bad

**Curly Jewish** : Bill..

**Billiam** : fine no richie

**Trashman** : wow bill that’s low I bet if it was the other way around you’d just agree with Stan

**Billaim** : no

**Tity Boi** : ANYWAY when are we picking eachother up?

**Trashman** : tomorrow

_ Bill and Bev _

**Bill** : Thank you

**Bev** : anytime, ehe gay

_ Party _

**Paladin** : THEY ARE COMING TMR PREPARE YOURSELF’

**Bard** : OH NO NONONONO

**Ranger** : uhm okay

**Sorcerer** : Lets put them in a group chat!

**Wizard** : NO M ON ON

**Paladin** : We mind aswell meet them

**Zoomer** : yey

_ No People named Brad _

**SomeIdiot Stoner** : WE ARELEAVING TMR AHHHHHHHHHh

**Angry Lady** : Are you high?

**Christmas Tree** : he probably is

**SomeIdiot Stoner** : think about it would you rather be chased by elephant sized jelly fish like 10 of them orrrr jellyfish sized elephant like 100 of them

**Angry Lady** : Yeah he is

**Christmas Tree** : stan take a nap

**SomeIdiot Stoner** : okey

**Angry Lady** : I don’t understand how you get him to sleep like that, but it amazes me

_ Syd and Stan _

**Stan** : EHE I mayyy be high, but that soundssssssssssssssssssss gay

**Syd** : listen to dina and sleep

**Stan** : blah blah sleep

**_The Next Day_ **

Richie stood outside, waiting for Stan to pick him up. He took out his phone, and began to send Stan a spam of angry messages, well not so angry more like ‘hurry up’ ‘lets go’. The car stopped in front of his house, finally, he thought. 

“Took you long enough!” Richie shouted walking downstairs.

“Shut up, I’d rather have Bev in my car.” 

Richie opened the door to the passenger side, “No your sitting in the back, Bill’s sitting in the front.” Stan quickly said, putting his arm in front of the seat. “What? That’s bullshit!” Richie exclaimed, still standing in the doorway. “No, I’d rather have Bill sit here than you.” Stan rolled his eyes.

“That sounds kind of gay.” “Shut up.” 

Richie closed the door, opening the back door, and sitting down. “I don’t have to drive you here, I could say I forgot about you.” Stan looked back at Richie. “I could tell Bill you like him, but I don’t.” Richie smirked, looking at Stan.

“Shut up, I could tell Eddie!” 

Stan faced forward, and began to drive, “You wouldn’t dare!” Richie sat back in his seat, grumbling.”I just had to snoop to your level.” Stan replied back. 

_ Losers Club _

**Trashman** : Stans being a jerk

**Tity Boi** : im sure your just being an asshole.

**Trashman** : Wha never!

Bev got into the car “Thanks Ben.” He smiled nodding, “This is going to be a long trip.” Ben replied back, and began to drive. He picked up Mike, who sat in the back, next to Eddie. “Eddie what music are you gonna play?” Mike asked, handing him the aux cord. “I dunno.” Eddie shrugged, “Give it to me.” Bev took the aux cord, playing ‘No scrubs.’ 

“This isn’t even that good!” He took the aux cord back, playing ‘Party in the USA’ Beverly rolled her eyes, “Whatever.” 

“How long is she gonna take?” Stan looked over at Dina, who was sitting in the front, shrugging. Stan sat back in his seat, “What are we even listening to?” She asked looking over at him. “Bloodwitch? Have you never heard of Bloodwitch?” He looked offended, staring at Dina. “Nope, never heard of Bloodwitch, though it sounds way too edgy.” She muttered.

“It doesn’t sound edgy at all..” Finally Syd came outside, sitting in the back. “Hey Dina, hey Stan.” She smiled, looking over at Dina, then back over at Stan. He began to drive to Hawkins, even though they lived rather close.

“Richie stop trying to take the aux cord!” Stan tried to grab it while he was driving, which he missed completely. He turned on his music. “”Bill? Help!” Stan glanced over at Bill, but kept most of his attention to the road. “Just let him play one song.” 

“YES!” Richie put on ‘My Neck, My back’ “Of course this song.” Stan sighed, but he had a small smile, he enjoyed Richie, being Richie. “You do enjoy this Stan.” Bill chuckled. “Fine I do, kind of.” Stan sighed, he had to be honest with him right?   


“Bev I said I wanted the aux, I called it!” Eddie yelled trying to grab it from her. “Eddie, chill you’ve had it this whole time.” Mike said, holding him down. “Eddie shush, Stan, should’ve taken you.” Bev sighed, playing some calming music. “Maybe take a nap Eddie.” Ben muttered. “I ain’t no babY!” Eddie said, finally calming down a bit.

“Uhuh.” Bev chuckled.

“Okay everyone we are here early cause I’m bad at planning, so let’s go get some food!” Stanley chuckled, pulling into a diner, Syd grumbled getting up. Dina also got up “Alright..” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you people enjoy this chapter! I'm actually trying kind of a new writing style, but yeh!


End file.
